youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Helmet of Fate
The Helmet of Fate is a magical artifact that houses inside it the Lord of Order known as Nabu and works as a symbiont of sorts, allowing a host body to be used by Nabu to become Doctor Fate. History Early History The exact story and origins about the Helmet of Fate are as of yet unknown. However, what is known is that the helmet holds within it the magical powers of Nabu, who is considered to be a Lord of Order. Having no body of his own, Nabu has made certain that the helmet is passed from person to person, allowing for him to continue his work of protecting the world from Chaos magic. At some point, the helmet fell into the hands of Kent Nelson, who used its powers to become the hero Doctor Fate and eventually became a member of the Justice Society of America. After many years had passed however, Nelson's wife Inza had requested that Nelson retire as Doctor Fate. The helmet was then locked in the Tower of Fate for 65 years, where it waited for its master to return. Present Nelson, now a widower, was forced to take back the helmet when Klarion and Abra Kadabra kidnapped him. Nelson managed to escape his captives, but was severely injured and he died before he could put on the Helmet and become Doctor Fate. Instead Wally West put on the helmet, allowing Nabu to control his body and turn him into the new Doctor Fate. Nabu almost took complete control of Wally's body through the helmet, but Nelson (whose soul had entered the Helmet with Wally) convinced Nabu otherwise. Now the Helmet of Fate sits on Kid Flash's shelf in Mount Justice, awaiting its new owner. Aqualad brought the Helmet of Fate with the Team when they went to fight the Injustice League, to serve as "Plan B" if things went badly. He was forced to don the helmet, becoming Doctor Fate, in order to battle the Injustice League sorceror, Wotan. Wally was horrified, believing that Nabu would never let Aqualad go, but to his surprise Aqualad was able to remove the helmet. He claimed that Kent Nelson had been very helpful and had interceded with Nabu on Aqualad's behalf. Powers and abilities Magical Repository: The Helmet of Fate holds immense arcane power in its own right, with or without Nabu's presence. It is "the most powerful magical artifact the world has ever known". Sorcery: At his most potent, Doctor Fate is an accomplished sorcerer, able to match most other wizards in the Universe. He has been credited as being one of the top 12 most powerful heroes in the Universe. Kent is a powerful magician, mostly through use of his enchanted items. always used spells cast in the Eastern Way of internal balance and internal focusing as opposed to the Western Hermetic use of symbols and incantations. Personal Sorcery: :Telekinesis Flight: Using his telekinesis Kent may attain remarkable airspeeds Levitation Damage Resistance Enhanced Strength: Kent may use his telekinetic power to supplement his physical strength Enhanced Sorcery: Due to the Helm of Nabu, the Amulet of Anubis, and the Cloak of Destiny, it includes Universal and Dimensional Spells :Mystical Bolts Spells: Ability to summon & use large amounts of magic to perform almost any feat such as shields, teleportation, increasing size etc. Illusion Casting Invisibility Phasing Flight Levitation Astral Projection Dimensional Manipulation Energy Manipulation Enhanced Intellect Postcognition: ability to see the past. Intuitive Knowledge: access to insight and vast knowledge of the mystical and occult from spells to rituals and etc. Psychometry: ability to see the past as well as the possible future of an object. Cosmic Awareness: all senses are attuned to the universe. Magical Detection Time Travel: Ability to travel through the time-stream Energy Blasts Telekinesis Super strength Super speed Summon & Banishment: Ability to summon creatures or banish creatures Invulnerability Interstellar Teleportation Dimensional Teleportation Solid Energy Constructs Transmutation Immortality Magical Empowerment: By not wearing the Helmet, (as the original Kent Nelson did at one time), Doctor Fate loses much of his/her power and knowledge. Symbols of Fate: The Helmet is the source of the Doctor Fate identity. Putting on the Helmet of Fate typically results in its wearer being clad in the other garments of Fate, unless the one with the actual claim to the Helmet wants to prevent it. Enhanced Intellect: When Detective Chimp put the Helmet on, it enhanced his knowledge and awareness many times over, an effect which lingered for a good week after he passed it on. The Helmet also picked up something of Detective Chimp's nature in the process. Fate's Awareness: The Helmet of Fate is not intelligent in and of itself. However, Black Alice's encounter with it suggests that the Helmet is aware of the world around it in some fashion, and that it can respond to the mind of its holder. Helm's Resistance: The Helmet can put up a certain amount of resistance to those it doesn't want wearing it, making it a struggle for them to try and use it. Protective Enchantments: The Helmet had several protective enchantments on it. On several occasions, it was stolen by villains seeking the power of Doctor Fate; usually, the end result was that the wearer went insane when they tried to put on the helm. House of Nabu's Soul: The Helmet of Nabu housed Nabu's spirit and allowed him to possess the current wearer; fate. Appearances Known users * Kent Nelson * Kid Flash (temporary) * Aqualad (temporary) References Category:A to Z Category:Objects Category:Weapons